Kioku no make me true
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Kvinnorna har hamnat i trubbel igen! Och denna gång får de hjälp från ett mycket oväntat håll... Skriven utav MELLO. Del 3 i historien om kvinnornas äventyr.


**Summary:** Kvinnorna har hamnat i trubbel igen! Och denna gång får de hjälp från ett mycket oväntat håll...

**Rating:** K

**Pairings: **Inga än så länge... D:

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **MELLO.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

**  


* * *

**

**Kioku no make me true**

_**(**__In memories, make me true**)  
**_

Takplattorna knakade lätt till där de två vännerna sprang över dem, utan att tag någon större vid där de satte fötterna.

"Mello, hänger du med?" ropade Eifos till sin svarthårige vän, som befann sig några meter bakom henne.

"Jaja, jag kommer, oroa dig inte." halvt muttrade Mello tillsvar där hon sprang, allt för upptagen med att försöka att inte komma alltför långt efter.

"Fortfarande, det hade varit _så_ mycket enklare om du bara raderat deras minnen, likt du brukar." klagade Eifos och tog ett stort skutt över till nästa hustak, hon hade inget problem med att bli jagad av olika människor som ville komma åt deras belöning, men det var för mycket oskyldigt folk på gatorna, så de kunde inte slåss.

"Som jag just sa, kära du, så var det för många för att göra det. Du vet ju hur mycket koncentration det kräver, att radera endast **ett** av deras minnen. Jag klarar inte av för många." Hon såg irriterat upp, det värkte i huvudet av ansträngningen och benen hotade med att ge vika vilken sekund som helst. Kunde Eifos ta situationen på allvar för en gångs skull?

"Okej då, men detta är ju inte så farligt ändå." log Eifos och blundade bara för att känna vinden slå emot ansiktet, de var trots allt fria. Ingen som sa åt dem vad de skulle göra eller fick bete sig. De levde sitt eget liv nu, skapade minnen tillsammans.

"Men nu kommer de som faktiskt minns detta att kanske höja våra belöningar, om de inte får tag i oss det vill säga…" Mello bet sig i läppen, högre belöningar skulle resultera i att fler skulle jaga efter dem. Eifos kände också av innebörden av det hon sagt, folk skulle försöka komma åt dem till varje pris. Precis likt **han** gjort.

"Vi har i alla fall varandra!" ropade Eifos tillsvar och strök med handen övar ögonlappen, det skulle aldrig få hända vaken henne eller Mello någonsin igen.

"Ja, tillsammans klarar vi aaaaaaaaaaaaaallt!" I sitt utmattade tillstånd hade inte Mello sett den lösa tegelplattan, hon föll ner. Ner från taket, ner från Eifos.

Hon landade klumpigt på fötterna och gjorde en halvdann rullning på marken, för att dämpa trycket. Efter att hon borstat bort det värsta av dammet från kläderna såg hon spejande upp mot de två hustaken över henne, hon skulle aldrig hinna ikapp Eifos nu, den saken var klar. Hon ryckte till, ca 10 marine soldater tänkte på henne samtidigt, de visste att hon var nere på marken. En fördel med hennes frukt var att om någon tänkte kraftigt på henne kunde hon känna det, om hon bara lade manken till.

"Spring, Eifos!" viskade hon med hårt slutna ögon, om Eifos lyssnat efter henne skulle helt klart ha hört henne, men om hon inte gjorde det skulle hon nog känna av Mellos kraft, då hon koncentrat sina tankar på sin bästa vän.  
Sedan tog hon satts och sprang ut mot huvudgatan, hon satsade allt hon hade, det var det som kunde skilja mellan liv och död när man var efterlyst. Men likt hon gjort några gånger förut tog hon sin kropp förgivet, kraften rann ur henne. Benen gav vika och hon föll framstupa ut på gatan.  
_Fan också…_ svor hon tyst för sig själv, hon skulle hellre dö än att överge Eifos, men kroppen lydde inte. Det hade blivit ganska stor uppståndelse när hon hux flux ramlat ut på gatan så en liten ring hade samlats runt henne, men ingen vågade närmasig henne, än.

"_Åh ärade gudar, hur ska jag tolka detta? Har ni skickat en fallen ängel för att korsa mitt öde? Ack så skör hon ser ut där hon ligger, var är din riddare? Jag må kanske icke ha en ståtlig springare till min tjänst, men mina armar är föreviga öppna för dig, åh fallna ängel från skyn._" Mello såg förvånat upp, vem sjutton tilltalade henne sådär? Framför sig såg hon en lång smal man i svart sjömanskostym som satt på huk, en cigarett dinglade nonchalant från hans mun, hans hår blonda hår ramade snyggt in ansiktet och dolde prefekt hans vänstra öga, och när hon mötte hans blick såg hon att hans ögon var lika blå som havet själv.

"_Ve och fasa, din skönhet överträffar ju till och med havet! Kommer havets gudar förbanna mig nu när jag skådat dina lysande ögon? Men hur kan de döma mig, jag är blått en man som skådat en av himmelens vackraste änglar. Snälla, låt mig få äran att hjälpa dig upp._" Hon såg misstänksamt på den blonda mannen, som nu sträckte ut en hjälpande hand mot henne, skulle hon våga lite på någon så annorlunda som honom? Hon suckade, vad var alternativen? Ligga där och ruttna i väntan på att krafterna skulle komma tillbaka, eller ta hans hand och försökta tvinga tillbaka dem när hon stod upp? Hon gav charmören en snett leende och tog därefter försiktigt hans hand. Enkelt, men ändå varsamt lyfte han upp henne, likt hon skulle ha varit lätt som en fjäder. Men när hon väl var uppe på fötterna släppte han inte, han grep istället tag i hennes andra hand och höll dem mjukt i sina egna.

"_Min ängel, kan du vara en prinsessa tro? Med din skönhet och mjuka hud måste du vara något mer än en fallen ängel! Kanske har du kommit för att charma enkla män likt mig, ska du krossa mitt hjärta? Snälla, linda in mitt krossade hjärta med din himmelska röst, jag ber dig._" Halvcirkeln hade nu blivit till en cirkel runt de två tonåringarna och skaran med människor såg nyfiket på dem. Blondinens utrop hade fått alla äldre kvinnors uppmärksamhet och nu såg de intresserat på vad de trodde var historiens smörigaste kärlekspar. De förväntade sig antagligen att Mellos möte med mannen skulle resultera i något kärleksdrama, likt de riktigt sliskiga man kunde köpta i bokhandeln. Men den svarthåriga flickan hade annat i huvudet än årets första romans, hon och Eifos **skulle** klara sig från ön levande. Just då hon öppnade munnen för att tacka hej och hejdå till mannen som höll hennes händer i sina egna skrek en ung kille från åskådarna till.

"Sanji, marinen kommer! Vi kommer dö om vi inte springer!!"

"Åh nej, de är efter mig!" utbrast Mello förskräckt och såg förfärat åt det håll den svarthåriga pojken pekat. Om hon tyckt att donjuanen ryckt till när killen ropat var det inget mot det han gjorde när hon själv talat.

"… De är efter dig?" sa han chockat och såg på henne likt han inte kunde tro sin ögon. Mello stelnade till, tänk om han tänkte hjälpa marinen med att fånga henne? Fast… Den långhåriga killen verkade inte så glad över att soldaterna närmade sig och visst var det till mannen framför henne som han ropat till?

"Det är inte som du tror, jag…" började Mello trevande, men en man klädd i marinens vita skjorta avbröt henne.

"Där är häxan, ta henne!"

"HÄXAN?!" skrek killen med långt hår och hoppade skrämt bort från sin kamrat och den mystiska flickan. Uppgivet såg Mello på pojken, så hemsk var hon väl ändå inte? Hon var ju inte precis ensam om att ha ätit en djävulsfrukt, hon och Eifos hade faktiskt stött på några när de tagit sig in i Stor Leden. Marine soldaterna kom närmre och närmre för varje sekund som gick, men ingen hade vågat anfalla än, tydligt visse de att man skulle passa sig för hennes förmågor… Och då, just då en av männen gav order om att storma dem kände hon hur den blonda mannen drog henne intill sig, likt han skyddade henne mot omvärlden.

"Nej." sa han hårt och spände ögonen i soldaterna som tvärt stannade. "Ni rör henne inte. Om ni så mycket som andas på henne dör ni. Skithårt." Ett lågt mummel gick genom samlingen, och Mello suckade inombords, höll detta verkligen på att bli en dokusåpa, där hon ofrivilligt hade huvudrollen?

"Vad falls?! Den där häxan har brutit mot lagen och ska ställas inför rätta, släpp henne!" morrade mannen som verkade vara av snäppet högra rang än de andra."

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad hon har gjort, man gör inte så mot en dam."

"Snälla, besvära dig inte så för mig. " försökte Mello, men mannen bara log åt henne. Ett varmt leende som fick henne att slå undan blicken. Han tänkte tydligen säga emot, men en man ur marinen hann före.

"Vänta lite nu, är inte det där… Jo, det är svartben Sanji!! Han är med stråhattarna!" Ett antal blickade mot den blonda mannen, flickan i hans armar var inget undantag, var _**han**_ verkligen den ökände svartben Sanji?

"Är du också pirat?" stammade Mello fram och såg storögt på honom, hon var så förvånad att hennes fråga blev till en svag viskning.

"Besvära dig inte över det, min kära. Din säkerhet är det viktigaste just nu." svarade mannen som tydligen blivit döpt till Sanji och log snett. Det ilade till i den unga flickans fingertoppar, hans utseende var det i alla fall inget fel på.

"Jag vill inte vara oartig, Sanji, men vi borde dra oss tillbaka nu, soldaterna ökar ständigt i antal! Dessutom väntar de andra säkert på oss nu." utbrast den mörkhåriga pojken, han hade nu rört sig upp bakom paret och kikade fram bakom de.

"Du har rätt. Kör skithårt, Usopp." Sanji nickade kort åt honom, sedan vände han sig mot Mello igen. "Kan du springa?" Hon skulle precis ljuga och säga att hon klarade det, men ett högt vrål avbröt henne.

"**U S O P P - R Ö K R I D Å !**" Killen som uppenbarligen hette Usopp hade hoppat fram framför dem och skjutit iväg någonting från sin slangbella, precis framför de stormande Marine soldaterna, och nu bolmade det upp tjock rök från marken.

"Skitbra, nu drar vi." Innan Mello hann få en syl i vädret vart hon uppburen i bröllopsstil av _sin räddare i nöden_, och sedan började han springa med henne i famnen. De trängde sig igenom hopen av människor och sedan var det likt de flög fram. Ryktena var tydligen sanna, Sanji verkade vara sjukt stark i benen.  
Hon visste inte hur länge de sprang, men Usopp saktade inte in förens Marinens hesa skrik inte hördes lägre, de hade kommit en bra bit bort. De stannade bakom ett grå vitt hus och pustade ut, det krävdes en hel del av Mello för att få komma ner till marken, Sanji verkade inte vilja släppa hennes ur sin famn.

"Så vad gör vi nu?" Usopp ställde frågan de alla undrade, hur sjutton skulle de göra nu egentligen?

"Vi bör nog alla försöka ta oss till Merry, därefter får vi resonera med de andra hur vi ska göra, det var verkligen skitmånga soldater på den här ön." konstaterade Sanji bittert och började gräva i sina fickor, Mello såg skeptiskt på när han förde en handrullad cigarett till munnen och tände den vant.

"Jag tackar er ödmjukast för er hjälp," Hon bugade tacksamt och fortsatte "och om det finns någonting jag kan göra för att hjälpa er, säg då till. Men nu måste jag hitta.."

"Vad pratar du om? Du ska följa med till Luffy, slutdiskuterat." Både Mello och Usopp såg storögda på Sanji som nonchalant blåste ut rök genom sin lätt särade läppar.

"Vad säger du, Sanji?!"

"Ja, ni har hjälpt mig mer än nog, och jag måste hitta Eifos!"

"Vi kan hjälpa dig med det när vi är helt säkra på din säkerhet."

"Men… Men tänk om hon verkligen är en häxa!!" Usopp backade några steg från Mello, som såg irriterat på honom.

"Jag är ingen häxa, och jag tänker inte göra några försök till att skada någon av er, okej?"

"M-men Marine soldaten sa ju…"

"Tror du på allt de säger eller?" suckade hon och strök upprört bort luggen som ännu en gång hamnat för hennes ögon, Usopp verkade tänka över något, eller kanske tänkte han tillbaka på något? Men sedan log han uppriktigt och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, du har rätt, det gör jag inte." sedan vände han sig mot Sanji igen "Ska vi bege oss till Luffy nu då?"

"Vänta lite här nu, vem är egentligen den här Luffy ni pratar om?" avbröt Mello förvirrat och såg på de två männen som under tystnad utbytte blickar. "Menar ni verkligen… Är det seriöst Monkey D. Luffy ni pratar om, kapten över stråhatsklanen?!" Hon kände hur underkäken släppte när hon fick en nickning till svar.

"Herre gud, vad har vi nu gett oss in i, Eifos?" mumlade hon svagt och slog sig för pannan, hela situationen var helt sjuk och hon hade ingen aning om hur dagen skulle någonsin kunna ta slut.

"Kommer du," Sanji stannade upp och såg forskande på henne "vad är ditt namn egentligen? Vi måste till de andra."

"Mello, och vänta lite." svarade den unga flickan undertiden som hon ruskade håret ur ansiktet och satte händerna mot huvudet.  
_Monkey D. Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy… Ledare för stråhatspiraterna… Han har en stråhatt på sig om du inte fattar, Eifos!  
_  
"Mår du bra?" undrade Usopp förvånat, Mello log ömt.

"Ja då, jag skulle bara försäkra mig om att ett visst klantarsel till kamrat vet vart jag ger mig av." hon släppte huvudet och såg självsäkert på de två piraterna framför henne, hon var inte så svag som hon såg ut.

"Okej… Men nu måste vi skynda oss!" och i och med de begav sig de, alla tre, mot skeppet Going Merry…

Mello följde efter de två männen tills de kom fram till hamnen, där mötte de upp med en skara människor framför ett av de lite större skeppen, hon lade även märke till att hennes och Eifos egen båt låg förtöjd strax s intill.

"Sanji-kun, Usopp!" utbrast en kvinna med orangefärgat hår när de närmade sig, skaran med de fyra människorna vände på sig och gick dem tillmötes.

"NAAAAMIIII- SWAAAAAN!!! Har du varit mycket orolig för mig?" utropade Sanji så plötsligt att Mello ryckte till, hon hade förstått att han var en kvinnokarl, men så mycket?!

"Var är Luffy?" fråga de Usopp när de äntligen var framme vid resten av stråhattarna.

"Han borde vara här när som helst nu, om inte idioten har gått vilse igen, och vem är det där?" en muskulös man med grönt hår pekade plötsligt på Mello och hon kände hur hon krympte ihop inuti, tydligen var inte alla i besättningen lika vänliga som Usopp och 'hennes riddare'.

"Det ska komma från rätt käft va, marimo?" käftade Sanji snabbt tillbaka och Mello såg hur spänningen mellan de två männen sjönk snabbt. Hon kände att det var bäst att hon presenterade sig själv, så att besättningen skulle få en bättre uppfattning om henne.

"Mitt namn är Mello, det var inte alls meningen att ställa till besvär för er, och jag lämnar er gärna, om ni så vill."

"Besvär?" frågade den lilla varelsen som försökte gömma sig bakom den andra kvinnan i besättningen, Mello hade ingen aning om vad han faktiskt var, men hon hade sett så mycket i Stor Leden med Eifos att hon inte blev förvånad. Dessutom var han riktigt söt.

"Du är en av de '_osynlighetskontrollerande häxorna_', förmodar jag?" sa kvinnan med det apelsinfärgade håret och spände ögonen i kvinnan framför sig.

"Ja, det stämmer." Mello bugade ursäktande och såg sedan på en och en av besättningen. "Jag råkade dra in Sanji och Usopp i Marinens jakt på mig och min kamrat Eifos. Men det var aldrig min mening, och jag slås gärna mot dem, själv om ni så önskar."

"Så du kan slås?" Det klickade till när mannen med det gröna håret drog upp ett av sina svärd några centimeter, han såg nu rakt på den svarthåriga flickan, intresserat. Mello besvarade hans sneda leende, med ett ganska så sexigt faktiskt, och skulle precis svara på samma sätt, när ett oidentifierat föremål flög rakt förbi dem och störtade in i båten snett bakom dem, Mellos och Eifos båt…  
Båten gav till ett högt brak och föll fullkomligt ihop men i all rök och dam tycke sig Mello urskilja något bekant, det där röda håret kunde bara tillhöra EN människa!

"EIFOS!" ropade hon mot den kvaddade båten som började sjunka lite väl fort, hon kunde själv inte simma på grund av djävulskraften, men om hon skulle kunna lyfta upp Eifos ur vattnet behövde hon se henne.

"Mello..!" hördes det dämpat från kaoset, Eifos var verkligen där, men hennes kamrat kunde inte se henne än! Hon gjorde en ansatts till att skynda fram till deras båt, men Sanji satte ut en hindrande hand. Han fimpade nonchalant sin påbörjade cigarett och tog därefter ett smidigt hopp ut i vattnet. Några sekunder gick, sekunder som kändes likt en evighet, men sedan dök den blonda kalufsen som tillhörde Sanji upp över vattenytan, och han hade med sig både Eifos och en kille med svart rufsigt hår, som såg minst lika död ut som den rödhåriga kvinnan bredvid sig. Om inte Mello vetat bättre hade hon nästan trott att Sanji bara hoppat i för Eifos, och bara tagit killen i farten, när han ändå var i liksom. Mannen med svärden suckade ljudligt, men gick sedan fram för att hjälpa de tre i vattnet upp. När de väl var uppe började de båda två att hosta högljutt, Sanji däremot tog genast av sig sin svarta kavaj och kramade ur vattnet. Mello gav honom en blick fylld med tacksamhet och hon kände hur klumpen av oro i halsen, som hon inte ens vetat att den fanns, försvann.

"Eifos!" ropade Mello ännu en gång och sprang fram mot sin vän.

"Eh..? Mello!" den rödhåriga flickan reste sig upp och höll ut armarna mot sin kära kamrat, detta var minsann ett kärt återseende. En hög smäll hördes när Mello i sista sekunden drog undan händerna och slog till Eifos hårt i huvudet.

"AJ!!!" utropade Eifos förvånat och föll ned till marken, sju par förvånade ögon riktades mot de två unga kvinnorna.

"Rätt åt dig, har du någon som helst aning om hur orolig jag har varit?! Och sen kommer du **flygandes** med en okänd kille och kraschar båten! Idiot!" skrek Mello ursinnigt och hötte med handen åt den nerslagna människan, hon skulle minsann få igen för hur mycket oro hon skapat.

"M-men… men du sa ju att jag skulle följa med Luffy…" sa Eifos svagt och gned sig och huvudet, det skulle definitivt bli en bula. Mello såg förvånat mellan den svarthåriga killen, som nu satt och skrattade åt hela situationen, och Eifos, var det där verkligen Monkey D. Luffy, kaptenen över stråhatsklanen?

"Så **du **är Mello, hon som kan göra en massa mystiska saker genom att tänka dem?!" killen som uppenbarligen var Luffy hoppade smidigt upp på fötter och såg med stora ögon på kvinnan framför Eifos. Mello log svagt och en aning förläget och skulle precis svara då Sanji avbröt henne.

"_Åh, min vackra dam, du måste förlåta mig för min brist på handlingskraftighet förut. Men nu när du är uppe ur vattnet, må jag då få äran att hjälpa dig upp?_" Han stod ännu en gång på knä denna dag, med en hand utsträckt åt kvinnan på marken. Eifos såg först förvånat på mannen som tilltalat henne, sedan log hon.

"Det är du!" Sanji blinkade och såg på henne, var han verkligen så berömd, men hennes leende växte sig större och större, tills hon brast ut i ett högt skratt.

"Det är verkligen du, den fjolliga mannen från huvudgatan!" Mello såg hur resten av besättningen brast ut i skratt de med, Sanji däremot bleknade, han bleknade så mycket att han blev helt vit i ansiktet.

"Det verkar som hon känner dig ganska så väl, donjuan." Mannen med det gröna håret log skadeglatt åt Sanji som genast fick mer färg om kinderna.

"Käften, kaktushuvud!" röt Sanji ilsket tillbaka.

"Har du träffat Sanji förut?" undrade Luffy förvånat mellan skrattsalvorna.

"Nej, bara sett och hört hans lilla möte med Mello här." flinade Eifos och såg retsamt på Mello som tjurskalligt blängde tillbaka.

"Jaha, det är i alla fall Sanji, min kock. Och detta är Zoro, as grym svärdsman," kaptenen pekade på mannen med svärden och Mello lade snabbt namnet på minnet.

"Förstestyrman, Luffy." inflikade den yngre av de två kvinnorna.

"Precis det jag sa, och detta är Nami, min navigatör," han pekade nu på kvinnan som rättat honom, Nami alltså. "och detta är Usopp, vår förste och enda skytt, och…" Usopp blev utpekad och Eifos nickade uppmärksamt, hon visste bara om Luffy sedan innan.

"Och andre tjing på att bli kapten!" sköt Usopp stolt in, Luffy bara log åt honom.

"och Chopper här är min doktor, " Chopper gömde sig blygt bakom den svarthåriga kvinnan och Mello kunde inte låta bli att le, han var verkligen söt. "och Robin, ja hon läser en massa konstiga böcker." avslutade Luffy genom att peka på den andra kvinnan som log svagt.

"Arkeolog, Luffy." Nami suckade trött, men log sedan åt sin kaptens presentation.

"Ja, mitt namn är Eifos och det här är min bästa vän Mello och vi är…" Eifos hade ställt sig upp, men blev avbruten av ett plötsligt pistolskott.

"Marinen?!" ropade Nami förskräckt och såg sig om.

"Det är kört, VI KOMMER DÖ!!" vrålade Usopp och började rusta runt i panik, Chopper följde snart hans exempel och började även han skicka "Vi kommer dö!" i höga toner.

"Inte om vi slåss…" Zoro drog vant av sig det svarta bandet han hade runt armen och när det var knutet runt hans huvud kunde man klart och tydligt se armen med soldater som sprang mot dem.

"Att de hann ikapp oss!" utbrast Luffy, hans röst var inte det minst rädd, bara förvånad.

"Ja, jag tyckte minsann att hela flyggrejen gav oss ganska så stort försprång…" sa Eifos instämmande och kliade sig fundersamt i huvudet. Men då hörde hon det, fingret som aningens nervöst trycks mot avtryckaren, det kom från vänster, soldaten siktade mot den han trodde skulle vara en av de svagare…

"MELLO!" vrålade hon förskräckt och Mello knep instinktivt ihop ögonen och med några hundradelar var kraftfältet uppe, dock viste hon inte hur stort hon hade gjort det.

"Sanji-kun!" ropade Nami förfärat och det gick ett sus genom de nu uppradade soldaterna, Mello öppnade ögonen och släppte skölden runt sig, precis framför sitt bröst fann hon kockens utsträckta ben. Ett lätt klirr hördes då kulan som vart ämnad för kvinnan med de blåa slingorna landade mot stenarna, Sanji sänkte därefter försiktigt foten.

"Vad tusan… Jag var skitsäker på att den skulle gå rakt in i benet, det blev ju till och med ett hål i byxan!" utbrast han chockat och Mello förstod genast hur det hade gått till. Han hade hamnat innanför hennes sköld, med någon millimeter som marginal, men det hon inte förstod, det var varför han försökt att skydda _henne_.

"Sanji… Försökte du ta kulan åt mig?" sa hon svagt och såg på marine soldaterna under luggen.

"Ja, min kära, men den träffade mig inte. Kanske du verkligen är en fallen ängel trots allt...?" han vände sig om och log svagt mot Mello, men hon såg inte på honom, hon såg fortfarande på soldaterna, undertiden som hat växte inom henne.

"Oh shit." Eifos hörde det innan det kom, en lätt vibration i marken, och efter den följde fler, stora vågor bildades och ön skälvde kraftigt till.

"Vad i helvete är det som händer?!" undrade Usopp minst sagt förvånat och Eifos kunde se att de andra undrade samma sak.

"Hon är förbannad… och det är **inte** bra." förklarade Eifos lågt, med blicken fäst på sin väninna. Ön skälvde på allvar till igen, Mello stod med båda fötterna stadigt i marken, oförklarliga vindar drog i hennes kläder och rufsade hennes hår åt alla hår, likt det blåste från där hon stod. Vindarna antog i styrka och bredd, lika så ökade vågorna.

"Vad kommer hända egentligen?!" ropade Nami skrämt, de såg nu alla med stora ögon på flickan som för bara några minuter sedan sett så oskyldig ut.

"Hon är arg, och kommer antagligen att gå bärsärk likt…"

"Likt vaddå?" frågade Chopper nervöst när Eifos inte fortsatte.

"… Likt ett monster." svarade hon och såg rakt på Chopper med ett leende på läpparna, han såg med blanka ögon mellan de två nya kvinnorna, och i den sekunden var det något som skapades mellan dem. Men det inte det enda som hände den sekunden, ett öronbedövande brak hördes när marken tillslut gav vika och sprack och med smällen hördes nätt och jämnt marinernas skräckfyllda skrik när de utan förvarning flög in i väggen bakom dem. Likt det varit en startsignal sprang stråhattarna mot de kvarvarande soldaterna och knockade ut dem en efter en. Striden fortsatte och de miste alla tidsuppfattningen, men tillslut kom det en lucka de kunde använda sig av för att ge sig av.

"Mello, det är dags att sticka!" Eifos skyndade fram mot sin älskade vän som fortfarande höll på att ta ut de kvarvarande marinerna. Hon kände hur hjärtat hoppade över att slag när hon lättade en aning från marken med fötterna, Mello hade tagit tag om henne.

"MEN FÖR I **HELVETE**, VAD HÅLLER DU PÅ MED?! DET ÄR JU **JAG**, EIFOS!" vrålade hon ursinnigt men kände sedan till sin lättnad hur marken återigen blev stadig under hennes fötter. Hon sprang de få meterna som skiljde dem åt och kramade om Mello, som höll en hand mot huvudet.

"Förlåt! Jag vart bara så… arg." viskade hon ursäktande och såg förläget på Eifos.

"Jag vet, det gör inget. Men vi måste ge oss av nu, tills allt har lugnat ner sig." Eifos strök bort luggen ur ögonen för sin vän och såg på henne, de hade kanske ingen båt, men de hade i alla fall varandra.

"Oi, vad väntar ni på? Kom nu!" Luffys röst bröt sig in genom deras lilla värd och gjorde de totalt mållösa.

"Kom igen, vi har inte hela dagen på oss!" ropade Luffy återigen och de två vännerna såg på varandra. En kort nick, sedan gick de tillsammans mot skeppet, tillsammans mot en framtid de inte alls var säkra på…


End file.
